Worldmap, Maps and City text editing guide
Map/Town Editing Instructions Notice that when you load a game Fallout lists the area you're in as well as the location within that town? Well Fallout's maps are divided into Areas and then into Maps. . Maps All maps that are part of a town should be added to the data\data\maps.txt file. Example entry: ; # - New maps will have a # greater than 150 ( > 150). 146 ; This is the map's name/title. lookup_name=City Encounter 8 ; This is the map's filename without the extension. map_name=city8 ; The music file to be played in the map without the extension. music=10labone ; These are the ambient (background) noises you hear at random intervals ambient_sfx=gntlwin1:25, gntlwind:25, gustwind:10, rattle:15, rattle1:15, vulture:10 ; Determines if the map stores information about its condition after you exit. saved=No ; Determines if dead bodies age over time. dead_bodies_age=No ; This determines if you can rest at any of the three elevations on the map. ; Maps may include up to three different elevations. Default is "Yes" can_rest_here=No,No,No ; All 3 elevations ; Random start points on the map, usually for random encounters. By default ; Fallout will use the start locations defined on the map itself. ; random_start_point_# - label for the random start location ; elev:# - elevation the player starts at. Usually always 0. ; tile_num: the exact tile number the player appears at on the map. random_start_point_0=elev:0, tile_num:17692 random_start_point_1=elev:0, tile_num:22105 random_start_point_2=elev:0, tile_num:20510 random_start_point_3=elev:0, tile_num:20890 random_start_point_4=elev:0, tile_num:23503 ;End of Map Section . Towns/Areas Now for the actual town itself - data\data\City.txt Example: ; # This defines the area's number. 02 ; This example would be Klamath ; The name of the Area, in this case, Klamath area_name=Klamath ; The location of the area on the world map. The origin (0,0) location is in the ; upper left. world_pos=373,122 ; Defines the area's initial state. If a map is "On" it is visible on the World Map. ; Vault 13 and the Ghost Farm would be "off" since they only become available after ; the game scripts makes them visible. start_state=On ; The size of the map circle seen on the world map. "Large" would be a circle the size of ; any of the major cities' circles (New Reno, Klamath, Modoc, etc.), "Medium" cricles denote ; lesser locations like Vault 15, the Raider's Hideout, etc. "Small" circles are for tiny ; locations like the Ghost Farm, the Toxic Caves, etc. size=Large ; The Town's graphic file index. This is the graphic you see when you re-enter a town ; and are able to choose what section you want to appear at. townmap_art_idx=158 ; The index of the graphic used for the area's blue and white label on the far right of the ; worldmap. townmap_label_art_idx=377 ; Locations of the sections/towns the Area contains. ; entrance_# - label for the section ; On/Off - The available locations the player may choose to move to when first entering the ; town. Usually there is only one "On" so when the player enters the town for the ; first time, he/she will appear at that location in the area first. ; #,# Where the town/zone's triangle will appear on the Area's graphic after the player ; has entered that zone. Put -1,-1 if you don't want a triangle to appear. ; MapName The name of the town/map to be placed at this location. See the map section above. ; #,#,# Unknown at this time. entrance_0=On,309,203,Klamath Downtown,-1,-1,0 entrance_1=Off,155,264,Klamath Mall,-1,-1,0 entrance_2=Off,-1,-1,Klamath Rat Caves,-1,-1,0 entrance_3=Off,292,315,Klamath Trapping Caves,-1,-1,0 entrance_4=Off,-1,-1,Klamath Grazing Area,-1,-1,0 entrance_5=Off,-1,-1,Klamath Canyon,-1,-1,0 ; Oh but get this: You can't add your own new Towns, the game will crash if you do. However ; You can replace one of the existing towns, or even one of the Towns that never actually ; show up in the game e.g. EPA, The Abbey, etc. ; End of Town/Area Section . Modifying Names If you want to modify the map names they are stored in text\english\game\map.msg. The town names are stored in text\english\game\worldmap.msg. ____________________________________________________________________________ This document was written by Tarantul (Tarantul@p42.f523.n50.z2.fidonet.org), member of TeamX R&D group (http://www.fallout.ru/teamx/en/) Translated by Dr.W95(dr_w95@mail.ru) Revised by Xotor (xotor@hotmail.com) Found in TeamX's file section Category:Fallout 2 tutorials